Hayley and Tristan
The antagonistic relationship between the hybrid Hayley Marshall-Kenner and the vampire Tristan de Martel. Throughout The Originals Series Season Three In A Walk on the Wild Side, Tristan requested to have a dance with Hayley. During the dance, Tristan explained that he was interested in her due to being one of the only beings to who the sire war didn't affect, since she was not part of any Originals' sireline. Later in the party Hayley help Marcel to infect Mohinder, one of the member of The Strix an organization lead by Tristan, with werewolf venom. In Out of the Easy, Hayley helped Freya to torture Tristan's younger sister Aurora. In The Other Girl in New Orleans, Hayley was called by Elijah to torture Tristan by infecting him with werewolf venom. During this, Tristan threatened to torture her. In A Ghost Along the Mississippi, Tristan sent his reinforcements to capture both Hayley and Jackson at the Bayou. The married couple put up a fight, but they were defeated when both were injected with Wolfsbane and Tristan's reinforcements kidnapped them both. After a conversation between Jackson and Hayley, Tristan walks in to the room that the couple was being held hostage in and begins to taunt Hayley. Tristan then reminds her how her emotions are heightened being she was part vampire. Hayley horrifically watched Tristan rip Jackson's heart out, killing the werewolf. Later in the episode, Hayley still seems to be in shock when the Mikaelsons offer to trade "Aurora" over to the Strix in exchange for Hayley. After winning, the Mikaelsons lock Tristan in a large piece of ship cargo. Hayley then speaks to Tristan and taunts him that he'll be forgotten while she lives her life. Hayley is the last face Tristan sees before being thrown into the ocean for all eternity. Quotes :Hayley : "So, where is this Tristan guy? I want to meet him for myself." :Tristan : "I take it Mr. Gerard is a friend of yours?" :Hayley : "Mmhmm. We're friends... And, even if we weren't, I don't much like bullies." :Tristan : "A bully? My dear, you barely know me! Allow me to remedy that, and, in doing so, I can explain our methods. Please. Just one dance..." :Tristan : "I'm glad you came, Hayley. Like it or not, when one refers to the Mikaelsons, they're referring to you, as well. Tonight will allow you to make up your own mind about our organization." :Hayley : "And you think by killing my friend, you're gonna make the best impression?" :Tristan : "I think tonight, you'll bear witness to the truth. At the very least, you cannot call us liars." :Hayley : "Yeah? And what kind of a creature might that be?" :Tristan : "A hybrid, of course. The only one among us whose life doesn't depend on the survival of the Original family. You, Hayley Marshall-Kenner, are one of a kind. And, a true beauty, at that." :-''A Walk on the Wild Side'' ---- :Hayley : "Don't be such a baby, or I'll give you something to really cry about." :Tristan : "You mistake me, milady. I cry out only in grief. I was so struck by your beauty when I saw you at the gala. And now, after this affront to my person, I'll be forced to pluck those lovely almond eyes from your perfectly shaped skull." :-''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' ---- :Hayley : "You took a very good man from this world. But he will be with me forever. But you... You will be forgotten. And as you rot, in the ocean, remember my face. Because it's going to be the last one that you ever see." :-''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' Gallery Normal_TO304_1572ElijahHayley-Tristan.jpg Normal_TO304_1626Tristan-Hayley.jpg Normal_TO304_1638Hayley-Tristan.jpg Normal_TO304_1819TristanHayley.jpg Normal_TO304_1842TristanHayley.jpg TO308 0363Hayley-Tristan.jpg TO308 0365HayleyTristan.jpg TO308 0827Tristan.jpg Trivia * In A Walk on the Wild Side, they shared a dance together. * Hayley was called by Elijah to torture Tristan by infecting him with werewolf venom. * Tristan killed Hayley's husband Jackson. * Both Tristan and Hayley are one of the first sires to the supernatural who turned them. ** Tristan is the first vampire Elijah Mikaelson ever turned. ** Hayley was the first female hybrid Hope Mikaelson ever sired, but Hope first sired a male werewolf while still inside Hayley's womb. See also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship